La Boda Absoluta-Akakuro
by EmpressQueenRedBlueIceScissor4
Summary: Este es un one-shot que hice para la semana akakuro se me ocurrió en clase xD espero que les guste no debo decirles mas, el titulo lo dice todo:3 (en algún futuro pondré posiblemente el lemmon?)


Este fanfic es obra mía, los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, espero que disfruten el fic lo hice durante horas escolares xD perdón si pueden parecer OCC hice lo mejor que pude w)~ feliz semana akakuro 3 este es un drabble podría haber continuación en algún futuro~

Cuando ambos amantes despertaron de los brazos de Morfeo, se dieron un buenos días para luego besarse y se quedaron abrazados un tiempo antes de levantarse para ir a la ducha y empezarse a alistar para uno de los días más significativos de sus vidas porque hoy serán legalmente considerados como marido y mujer(uke). Kuroko Tetsuya pasara a ser Akashi Tetsuya y podrán ser felices libremente, ya que sus padres aceptaron y dieron finalmente las bendiciones a la pareja deseando su prosperidad y larga duración y al final estaban felices por sus hijos. Ya no habría problemas al tener citas y cosas así, por fin podrían salir tranquilamente tomados de la mano sin temor a los medios de comunicación, amenazas, etc., serian uno ya no solo en cuerpo, alma sino también ante los demás como una sola entidad y pareja casada.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Salto en el tiempo: lugar de la boda*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akashi Seijuro estaba parado en el altar vestido perfecto e impecable con un traje de color negro, camisa roja vino, una corbata negra, unos zapatos relucientes y un peinado hacia atrás haciendo que destaque su perfecta apariencia, provocando que más de la población femenina invitada a la boda suspirara y pensara en la maldita suerte de quien será su esposa.

El peli-rojo emanaba su aura de autoridad y se veía serio pero en realidad en el interior estaba nervioso aunque no lo demostrara, ya no aguantaba ya quería que llegara su ángel, estaba empezando a impacientarse cuando de repente las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron revelando a la dulce figura petite del peli-azul llevando un precioso vestido blanco, con una peluca del mismo color real de su cabello, unos guantes blancos y un ramo de flores y avanzando hacia el altar escoltado por Masaomi y Takeshi y entregándolo en el altar al novio, quien murmuro un gracias a ambos padres y agarro con mucha delicadeza la mano de su Tetsuya mientras le depositaba un beso en ella y sonriéndole con cariño diciéndole:

-Te vez hermosa Tetsuya-

A lo que el mencionado respondió con una sonrisa agradecida y un pequeño rubor tiñendo sus mejillas de porcelana en un leve tono rojizo. El padre los saco de su mundo empezando así la boda, continúo durante un rato hasta que llego a la parte más esperada: los votos

-Akashi Seijuro ¿aceptas como esposa a Kuroko Tetsuya, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Hasta después de ella y para toda la eternidad- dijo con sinceridad y amor el de ojos heterocromaticos sin apartar la vista de su novio y deslizando el anillo de oro con diamantes y zafiros en el dedo de la mano del contrario.

-Kuroko Tetsuya ¿aceptas como esposo a Akashi Seijuro para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Siempre…-respondió con un lindo rubor el de ojos color cielo y deslizando el anillo de oro con diamantes y rubíes en el dedo de la mano del emperador.

Ambos se sonrieron y esperaron expectantes al padre continuar sin apartar la vista del otro.

-Con el poder que se me concede yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-

El más alto de ambos se acercó a su ahora "esposa" a él y bajo un poco a la altura del otro y lo beso con pasión, hasta convertirse en un beso húmedo que dejo a los dos sin aliento y diciéndose un te amo, antes de que el emperador cargara a su emperatriz y diera vueltas como signo de felicidad y luego a su amado lo depósito de nuevo en el piso, todos los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron a los recién casados, estos comenzaron a salir de la iglesia no sin antes tirar el ramo de flores que cayó en manos de un Kise Ryouta que miro a su pareja Aomine Daiki, luego de salir de la iglesia ambos casados se despidieron de los invitados mientras se subían a su lamborghini diablo y se dirigen hacia su próximo destino donde se hará la fiesta y posteriormente se irán de luna de miel~

Este apenas será el comienzo de su etapa de vida como casados, en el futuro experimentaran más cosas pero se mantendrán juntos por el amor que se tienen…Fin… ¿tal vez?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*OMAKE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Si alguien no quiere que se realice la boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo el padre

Antes de que alguien pudiera interrumpir y si es que se atrevían el demonio…digo el peli-rojo hablo:

-Al primero que intente decir una palabra lo matare…no intenten desafiarme ¡estoy absoluto!- dijo con una sonrisa y aura aterradora y mostrando unas tijeras (¿que aparecieron mágicamente?)

-….-Toda la multitud quedo en silencio sepulcral

-Puedes continuar casándonos-dijo con una gran sonrisa el emperador

-…Esta bien…prosigamos-respondió con una gotita de sudor el padre.

*~*~*~*~*NOTAS*~*~*~*~*

*Todo el GOM+Kagami/takao/himuro tienen 22 años ya están graduados y trabajan.

*El único que se opuso a la boda al principio fue Masaomi(padre de Akashi) pero al final termino cediendo al ver que su hijo era feliz y también porque le agrado Kuroko.

*El vestido fue por petición de todos, para que todos vieran la belleza natural del de orbes cerúleos.

*Puede que luego agregue la luna de miel cuando tenga tiempo xD

*La boda y todo lo pago el padre de Akashi, Masaomi como signo de disculpa y aprobación.

*Padre de Kuroko es Takeshi y el de su madre es Tetsuko.

Bueno esto es todo de mi parte espero que les guste feliz akakuro week~ 3 *wink,wink*


End file.
